


Lag Selfdestructs

by NightBearrors



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gnoll, M/M, OC, gnoll fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBearrors/pseuds/NightBearrors
Summary: Lag has a night to contemplate losing something he almost had.





	Lag Selfdestructs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I play dnd and this is uh. Lag. He's a half-gnoll. He fucks. He's selfdestructive.

Lag, age ??

He takes a drink, letting it burn all the way down. He prefers the burn to the ache in his chest and so orders another.

Had they lost? He thinks they must have, in the end. They won, he knows. They won the battle, they won the whole damn war. They got out. But they lost something along the way.

If asked, he couldn't say what it was. It wasn't tangible. It wasn't gold or jewels or armor. 

The best he could explain is that it was a feeling. Things had changed between them. He wasn't sure when the shift had happened, just that it had and that their little band had broken. A brittle crack that snapped them in half.

He slams back the spirits handed to him, orders another before his glass even hits the counter. 

He wonders hazily if he was at fault, thinks it's a stupid thought to even have, but he has it all the same. 

It always happened. He could never keep it together. He could never keep people together. It was so much easier drifting on the waves of day to day and town to town. 

He eyes a man from across the bar, sees the sandy colored hair cropped short and neat. The man's built well enough, slim, handsome features. Human. He walks over, glass in hand.

The man looks at him, watches him approach with an open curiosity. He sits beside the blonde, takes a drink, watches the spirits swirl in his glass.

“Ever fucked a gnoll before?” He asks, careful not to slur too much, before he looks over at the man, casual.

The human flushes, bright.

“I-I can't say I have, no.” Is his reply, but he doesn't move and doesn't look away.

“Would you like to?”  
-===

The man gasps beneath him, face flushed with liquor and want as Lag roughly presses down, pulls the human's slacks down past his ass to free his half-hard cock. Lag thinks it's cute, pink and uncut. An average size for a human being. He runs his tongue over it once, feels the man shudder beneath him, before he pulls his own dick free.

Blue eyes go wide, pupils blown wide, and Lag laughs, a short bark of a noise. 

“Don't worry,” he growls low as he yanks the man closer with a rough pull at his ankles. “It'll fit.”

He flips him, the motion easy with how small his stature is, and he lifts the man's ass with a hand cupping his dick and balls. They have a soft layer of hair on them, a dark color. Lag feels the man's cock twitch in his hand and he strokes it gently before pouring a generous amount of lubricant over his ass. 

He lets it slide and drip, soiling the man's pants still halfway down his thighs. He watches, feels the man shudder and the cold of it, before he slides a finger in.

A moan, quiet and restrained, lets him know when he hits the man's sweet spot and it doesn't take long for his fingers to fuck him open and for his own cock to replace them.

The man is small. He can envelop the entirety of his body so easily. His cock fits snuggly in his hand, almost disappears into his palm when he wraps his fingers around it. 

They're both still clothed, shirts crumpled and shoved high and pants still around ankles and thighs. Lag thinks he prefers it this way. A layer of cloth to protect him.

Hands have reached up and back, interlocked around the back of Lag's neck. They roughly pull at his mane as the man takes him without complaint. He even pushes back, urging Lag further in. And so he presses hands against hips and grinds himself deeper.

The man gasps and shakes under his hands, mouth wide as his eyes flutter and roll back and his hands flex and pull. 

Lag growls and licks up the length of the man's neck, tastes the sweat there, relishes in the feeling of him pushing back, wordlessly demanding more.

So he fucks the stranger as hard as he dares, head fuzzy and heart aching. He pulls out near the end, slides himself between the man's thighs to climax, spilling over the skin of his chest and legs to mix with the man's own orgasm. 

They stay panting for just a moment before Lag pulls away, zips and buttons himself back up. He tosses the man a towel, helps pull his pants back up, his shirt back down.

The man sits on the bed, still catching his breath as Lag stands, makes sure his own attire is in proper order.

“I-uh-” the stranger starts but Lag waves a hand, cuts him off.

“I'll see myself out.” The man blinks at him, looks thankful at the nonchalance.

“Have a nice night.” Lag says over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. 

He walks the streets, not sure where he's heading. The night air warm and welcoming, but it feels a thousand miles away. He kicks at loose stones, bumps into strangers from the bar crowds to have them curse and spit, does it on purpose a few times until a half giant is finally the one to shove him back. 

He gets laid out with one good swing to his face and the half giant gets in a harsh kick to his ribs before their companions pull them off and away, leaving Lag alone in the street. He's left curled in on himself, nose bleeding freely. 

He had gotten in a few hits and his knuckles burn in response, the skin torn. It felt better to focus on the pain. It was familiar.

He rolls onto his back, stares at the dark sky and street lamp above him for a moment before pushing himself up. He feels his own blood drip down past his mouth, sees it stain his shirt. He lets it stop on its own though as he eases himself over to sit on a curb.

A shaky exhale and he knows one of his ribs must be cracked. It was nothing a healing spell wouldn't fix, but he doesn't move to repair it, just leans against the bottom of the street light to let himself feel it. 

He just wants to feel it.


End file.
